


Baking Cookies

by DanikaElfStone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cookies, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaElfStone/pseuds/DanikaElfStone





	Baking Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qualoa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Qualoa).



“Watch it!” Sam shouted as Tom threw the remote down with too much force, causing it to ricochet into Sam.

As always Tom said nothing.

“Seriously, dude, cut the crap ok? I know my bro killed your sister, and I know we’re trying to kill your Dad, and I know by bro also tried to kill you. But seriously how can you expect this to work if you’re just gonna be so angry at us all the time?”

Tom just rolled his eyes and cast a withering look in Sam's direction.

“Fine!” Sam said storming out of their tiny shared apartment. He needed to clear his head. Tom had been too much lately.

Tom huffed and sank back in the bed.

***

“Hey!” Sam stopped and turned around to see Tom following him along the broad walk.

“What?” Sam said the rage had left him only a few minutes after he had stormed out. It wasn’t exactly Tom’s fault, but, to be fair, his family was trying to kill his.

Tom wasn’t all that good with words but he did speak occasionally.

“Shall we just… dammit let’s just go bake some cookies ok?!”

Sam had to laugh. That family had some weird obsession with baking cookies. Honestly if they weren’t out killing innocent people they were baking cookies. If Sam didn’t know any better, he’d say they were demons.

Tom almost smiled when Sam agreed to back to the apartment and bake cookies with him. He was happy, but Sam didn’t need to know that, did he?

***

“Have you seen the chocolate chips?” Sam asked, covered in cookie dough.

“Nope.” Tom smirked as he ate another one. He was sitting on the counter holding the bag just out of Sam's reach – quite an achievement when one takes into account the actual size of Sam Winchester, six foot four, the giant!

“Hey!” Sam said as he tried to grab the bag. “Oh! Come on! Now I’ve got cookie dough in my hair!”

“Oh! No! Not the Hair!!!” Tom mocked.

That was it, Sam thought, nothing else for it. He was going to have to do it now; he didn’t have a choice. Sam lunged at Tom with a full on tickle attack. The two of them rolled onto the floor – the chocolate chips forgotten on the counter – and engaged in a fully-fledged tickle war.

They tumbled around on the floor tickling the life out of each other until they could no longer breathe. They rolled onto their backs breathless and panting. It was fair to say that Sam had over all been better and had won the tickle fight. The two fully grown men looked over at each other in their breathlessness. Their smiles stretched from ear to ear, and their gaze intensified.

The alarm on Sam's clock, alerting him to the hour, removed him from his reverie. He began to move, tried to sit up, but Tom’s hands were suddenly on his shoulders and he was straddling him.

“Oh no you don’t!” Sam said breathily, as he expertly flipped Tom onto his back so that _he_ was straddling _him_. They both laughed.

Tom reached up a hand to Sam's face and stroked his thumb along his cheek lovingly before twisting and knotting his fingers into his hair and pulling him down into a kiss.

The unlikely pair continued in this fashion – getting more entangled and desperate – for the few minutes until they heard the sound of a car pulling up. They could tell it was Dean and Cas in the impala by the Metallica blaring out far too loudly. Sam and Tom quickly got to their feet and looked around innocently as if they had been doing perfectly normal things in a very non about-to-take-my-trousers-off-and-fuck-my-boyfriend way when Dean and Cas walked in. Dean was not convinced.

“What have you two _luurrve birds_ been doing?” he asked raising his eyebrows.

“Er… you know, just been baking cookies.” Sam said, trying to surreptitiously remove the cookie dough from his hair.

“So _that’s_ what you kids are calling it nowadays!” Dean said smirking at Sam's death stare. “If you two have finished _‘baking cookies’_ then we better get going, don’t wanna miss the movie now do we? Meet you in the car.”

Sam just turned to Tom and gave him an apologetic shrug.


End file.
